


Stryking Emotions

by Pass_me_the_bucket



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Feels, Gen, Loss of a family member, Patching up a broken relationship, Slight Humor, mostly feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass_me_the_bucket/pseuds/Pass_me_the_bucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never thought about having a mother. For as long as I can remember it had been just me and my father, Kurtis Stryker. </p>
<p>Join Katherine Stryker as she learns about the one person who she never thought she would meet..her mother.</p>
<p>Will she join her mother to help stop the coming chaos or is the damage too great for her to be able to fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This is a more serious fic compared to the other fics I have made. There will be feels and probably some tears. Please tell me what you think about it and enjoy!

I never thought about having a mother. For as long as I can remember it had been just me and my father, Kurtis Stryker. When I was six I lost my father when he was protecting Earthrealm from the creatures of Outworld. After that I lived with my grandparents until I was eighteen. Never once did I think about who my mother was and where she was. Dad used to talk about her, said I have her eyes, but I never thought about looking for her once I was old enough. Instead I decided to honor my father the best way I knew how. I joined the NYPD.

\--------------------------------------

“Hey Hillary, have you seen the file for the convenience store case?” I asked Hillary, the chief's secretary. I had to finish filling out the forms for this shoplifting case before I could leave for the day. Unfortunately it seems that someone took the file off my desk when I stepped away to get a drink.

“Oh yes, Simmons wanted me to tell you that he needed to borrow it. He thinks the suspect in his case may have robbed the store.” Hillary explained, course it took me a minute to understand since she wasn't wearing her dentures again. I love Hillary to death but I swear, that old bat is too stubborn to retire.

“Asshole could have left the damn forums on my desk.” I grumbled and walked back to my desk. Simmons is the head of homicide investigation and he had to be the biggest dick on the planet. I grabbed my phone as I sat down and dialed Simmons’ number, cursing as I'm sent straight to voicemail. “Hey Sims, fill out the forms in the back of the file if the case is your problem now.” I finished the message and hung up, grabbing my jacket off the back of my chair and went to clock out for the night.

After an uneventful car ride home I walked into my apartment and smiled as my baby boy Blitz came to greet me. “Hey baby, did you miss me?” I kissed my two year old husky’s nose and tossed my bag onto the couch. Blitz barked happily and ran out of the room to grab his leash. I dropped my keys on my table and picked up the picture of my dad, tears pricking the corner of my eyes as I remember what tomorrow is.

Blitz’s bark snapped me out of my thoughts and I placed the photo down. “Alright already I'm coming.” I chuckled and took the leash from his mouth, hooking it on to his collar and leading him outside for our daily run. I ran across the street to the park with Blitz running by my side. The park was always less populated around this time which was perfect since I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

Sadly it seems like karma is a bitch since I ended up almost running into someone who fell in front of me. I jumped over the guy and stopped, turning to yell at the idiot for almost getting stepped on when I noticed he had friends.

“Shit! Are you alright?” A dark skinned woman in military pants and a tank top asked the figure on the ground. The guy sat up and reassured the woman he was fine before looking over at me. I had to admit, the guy was pretty cute with that smile he gave me before he stood up. Never mind, he went from cutie to hot damn when I got a look at his ass. Whoever thought of that skin tight suit was a damn genius. 

“Sorry about that, are you alright miss?” The cutie with a booty asked me, making me remember that I almost stepped on him. “Isn't that supposed to be my line? I almost stepped on your chest.” I replied, petting Blitz's head to keep him from moving from my side. The woman gave an apologetic smile at me as the other two people in her group came over to us. The blonde in their group popped the bubble she was blowing with her gum as she looked at me up and down while I did the same to her.

“And should I even ask why two special forces are in the middle of a park?” I asked, noticing the special forces logo on both of the women. I glared at the blonde when she popped her gum again. She seemed to freeze at my glare which was odd. I know I've been told I look intimidating when I glare but I didn't think it would be intimidating to someone in special forces. “We were just leaving, cmon guys.” Bubblegum blondie said and walked in the other direction, leaving her friends to follow after. “Sorry again about almost tripping you.” Cutie with a booty quickly said before following after his friends. That had to be the oddest moment I ever had.

The next day after my park incident was my least favorite day of all. I really wanted to stay home today but I know if I don't show up I'll be in deep shit with the chief. I sighed and looked at the pictures on my desk. Most were of my friends and grandparents except one. The oldest picture on my desk was the picture of me with dad on my fifth birthday. It's been twenty years since he died but it still hurts to think about him on the anniversary of his death.

I heard some commotion from some of the other officers and looked up as a well known woman walked up to my desk. General Sonya Blade, one of the defenders of Earthrealm. What is she doing here? More importantly, why is she standing at my desk?

“Katherine Stryker?”

“Yes ma'am?”

I could have been imagining it but I swear she smiled slightly.

“This may be hard to believe but….I’m your mother.”

“What?!”


	2. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat learns about her mother and much more.

I stared at the general with a look of confusion on my face. This had to be a prank right? I wanted to believe that but the general doesn't look like the type to prank random strangers. I gestured for her to follow me and brought her back to one of the station’s interrogation rooms. As soon as I closed the door I was on her with questions.

“What the hell do you mean you're my mother? Is this some kind of sick joke? Why are you even showing up here after years of being a no show?”

She didn't even bat an eyelid as I continued to question her, though it seemed there was a hint of regret in her eyes whenever I said anything about her not being in my life. Finally after multiple questions and a few curses she spoke while I was catching my breath.

“I know this is hard but please listen to me. When I had you I was joining the military. Kurtis didn't want me to stop from joining because he knew how much it meant to me so we agreed that he would care for you.” I couldn't help but scoff at that. “Why would joining the military be more important than your own kid?”

“Because just like you I wanted to be like my father.” She replied and I paused. So she joined the military for the same reason I joined the police force? I guess I could see where she's coming from. I sighed and sat down, rubbing my temples as I felt a headache coming on.“Then why now? Why are you here talking to me now when dad died years ago?” 

She sat down across from me and sighed, pulling out a small notebook from inside her jacket and handing it to me. I took the book and opened it, realizing it wasn't a notebook but a small photo book. Inside were pictures of me on my birthdays, Christmas, first day of school. They were all pictures of me during important days right up until dad died. I looked back up at the general but she wasn’t looking at me. Instead she was fiddling with the device on her arm. “After Kurtis passed I did try to see you again. I wanted to take you into my custody but Kurtis’ parents fought back and won. I was never there so they were able to call me an unfit parent and got full custody of you. After that they moved and I was unable to find them or you until now.”

I didn’t know what to say so I looked down at the album again. “How can I be sure you really are my mother?” I don’t know what compelled me to say that but it just seemed to come out. Instead of being annoyed or confused she just chuckled, removed the device on her arm and made a strange pink energy appear. “Does this seem familiar to you?” She asked me, slightly grinning at my shocked face. No one but dad knew about the pink energy I made when I was younger. I lifted my hand and created my own energy, it was dimmer and not as strong as hers but it was similar enough to convince me that I got this from her. 

“I haven’t told anyone about this, I’ve been able to channel the energy through my brace to make it look like its coming from there.” She explained, showing me how the energy is channeled through her hand and into a point at the top. It was impressive and I couldn't help but want one myself, I'd be cool to use it so I can use my pink energy. 

“Alright so what is it you want? I'm a little too old to have mother and daughter days out now.” I crossed my arms and looked at her curiously. She sighed and stood up, walking around the table to stand in front of me. “I want to ask if you would be interested in joining Special Forces, you'll have a room on the base and you'll earn more than you would in NYPD.”

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Special Forces? It sounded tempting but what about Blitz? I told her about my dog and she smiled lightly and told me he could stay on the base as well. With that out of the way I decided it might be good to join, not only because this is a step up from patrol and noise complaint runs but I could maybe learn more about how to control my energy like her.

“Alright, I'll join but don't expect me to call you mom just because I know you now.” I walked out of the room to tell the chief about my new position and clean out my desk with Sonya following after me. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

After the longest (and possibly the most silent) car and chopper ride I found myself at the special forces base. Thankfully it was easy to pack my stuff and bring Blitz who was able to stay in my room. I couldn't really complain about the place so far….until I put on the special forces uniform.

“You have got to be joking, why does the damn holster straps have to be around my tits!” I stared at myself in my new uniform, a black bodysuit with the SF badge on my arm and a belt around my hips. My guns were holstered on my back and the straps to the holster wrapped around my chest above and below my breasts. I looked over to my door when I heard a knock on my door. Blitz eagerly ran to the door and started barking until I finally opened the door and saw the same group I ran into yesterday.

“Well damn, I didn't realize mom recruited you.” The blond said before blowing a bubble with her bubblegum. I had a feeling I'm not gonna like this kid. “I have no idea who your mom is bubblegum but is there a reason you're bothering me?” The group looked like I grew a second head when I said I didn't know the girl's mom. Seriously, was I supposed to meet her or something? The other girl stepped in front of bubblegum to face me. “You mean you didn't meet general Blade?” I thought she said she was going to be recruiting someone… “

OK that just threw me through a fucking loop. General Blade? As in Sonya Blade? That can't be fucking right.

“You mean Sonya Blade…” I just replied slowly. That seemed to perk her up. “Yeah, that's her. Cassie is general Blade's daughter, sorry for the confusion.”

What the actual fuck?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please leave a comment if you like Kat! I'm trying to make sure she's not Mary Sueish.


End file.
